Fire Fight
by agailahavah
Summary: Tony and Ziva are huddled behind a drum, hiding from the intense fire fight taking place. Tony's thoughts. TIVA! M for language & the hope that things will heat up in the later chapters. If you read please review!
1. Gun Fire

His heart was beating so hard. So hard that he thought it was going to beat out of his chest. He swallowed hard, mouth dry. They were so close they were basically on top of one another. Their breathing shallow and fast. Both of them tried to be quiet, they tried to shorten their breaths.  
Trying was something they were so use to. It was seond nature to both of them... Trying to pretend that they were just partners, close and sibling like. Trying to pretend that neither of them had feelings for one another. Trying to push their fantasies of one another to the backs of their mind. Trying to free themselves of the want that was so evident. Trying to bottle it all up. Trying to please their boss. Trying to find some good.  
Trying not to love one another.

Trying and failing.

Tony's head snapped back into the reality of it all. He remained composed, expressionless as he slightly jolted his head to face his partner. Her head was bleeding, from a large cut in her hair line. Her weapon drawn, despite the fact that both of them were out of amo, game face on. Although there was a hint of pain behind her confident facade. Tony wanted to push her hair behind her ear and kiss her. Kiss her with everything he had, until he absolutely needed to breath. Kiss her until she fell limp into his body and felt as strongly for him as he did for her. Truth is, he wouldn't have to kiss her for very long at all.

The shots had stopped. Neither of them were game to move. Through the gun fire, yelling and the reloading of weapons they had distinctly heard the thud of a body hit the ground. Neither of them wanted to see if it was one of them. They sat, hunched behind a hollowed out drum exhausted from the fire fight, praying that Gibb's and McGee were okay.


	2. Follow Up

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

They remained still, shocked and scared.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion until someone's shaken voice cut their fears in half.

"Tony! Ziva! You guys okay?" McGee's called echoed through the warehouse sounding panicked.

"We are both fine McBreak-the-silence" Tony taunted back in his direction so relieved to hear that McGee was okay.

"B-b-b-boss" Tim stuttered.

"Yeyaah" Gibbs called standing from behind an over turned table where he had taken cover.

Tony lifted himself from behind the barrel and extended his hand to Ziva. Ziva took it, and squeezed tightly as she lifted herself up with the help of Tony.  
The whole team's eyes bounced to one another, upon realizing that they were all okay they sighed and sigh of relief.  
They soon focused their attention on the three men laying in various positions of the warehouse, dead.  
Tony then realized that Ziva was still holding his hand, her grip even tighter then it was before. His heart fluttered noticing the look of confusion on her face.

Each one of them was checked out by Ducky when they returned to the base. Ducky cleaned and dressed Ziva's wound trying as hard as possible not to inflict any more pain. Tony stayed with Ziva whilst this was happening trying to make her laugh, but something was different. She sat there staring blankly into space, only responding slightly when Ducky touched her face. Ziva thanked Ducky and with that they made their way to the elevator.

Tony wondered if she was preoccupied by her fathers death still. But she had seemed to be doing so much better in the previous days, so what was so different now?

"Ziva" Tony said, his face stern as he pressed the emergency stop button.

"Are you okay? Please answer me honestly, I know something is up and you can tell me everything, okay? " He said "Post elevator us" he added prompting for her answer.

Ziva thought for a moment, her eyes anxiously darting everywhere but her partners face. Something seemed to click and she moved closer to Tony. Tony made eye contact with her and Ziva didn't break it. He could see her brain carefully picking the words she was about to say.

"Today Tony, I was so afraid of losing you today. More afraid then I've ever been before. More afraid of losing anyone, ever"

**Tell me where you want this story to go! All and any ideas are very welcome!**


	3. Immature? I know you are but what am I?

The silence was suffocating... They just stood still their eyes locked with one another. Ziva couldn't believe what she has just said. If she could rewind time she would've just dismissed it, said that she was fine but she couldn't. It had been said. While Ziva's head filled with thoughts of fear and regret Tony tried to contain himself. He was that happy he was giddy, did Ziva just admit that she had feelings for him?!

Tony couldn't help it as a smug smirk swept across his face. Tiny but Ziva noticed. This mad her mellow somewhat. Still she was petrified.

"Zeeee-vaaaah... Do you like me?" Tony said in a childish voice. Mocking her.

He soon relinquished the thought when he saw her reaction. Her face hardened and her eyes grew fierce.

"I cannot believe you Tony! I was honest with you, I did exactly what you wanted me to do. I let down my guard and for what?! For you to chuck it back in my face?"

With that she hit the button and the elevator regained motion. For the first time in a long time Tony was speechless. That was his chance. It was handed to him on a silver platter and he blew it. He cursed to himself and at that point he couldn't hate himself more. Ziva was the women of his dreams... Literally! The amount of times he has fantasized about being with her and not just in the bedroom but having her to wake up to every single morning. Having her to clean with and cook dinner with. Hell she could even help him pick on McGoo.  
Tony's thoughts were cut off by the 'ping' of the elevator doors opening. Ziva wasted no time in storming out and upon returning to her desk glared immediately at Gibb's.

"Gibb's, I'm not feeling the best. May I go home. Please?"  
McGee looked at Tony. Tony looked at Ziva. Ziva looked at Gibbs.  
Gibbs slowly lifted his head "Sure, see you tomorrow" said Gibbs confused. Ziva never went home, he could count all of three times she had been really really sick and had still stayed at work. Ziva would carry on as if nothing was wrong even if she was sneezing uncontrollably or running to the head to be sick. It just didn't make sense. Something was hinky (as Abby would say).  
All of them watched Ziva grab her gear and make her way to the elevator.  
The rest of them worked on for the rest of the day. Tony couldn't stop thinking about Ziva though. How stupid are you? He constantly asked himself trying to push what had happened to the back of his mind.

"See you both tomorrow" Gibb's said to DiNozzo and McGee as he rose from his chair. It was super rare for Gibbs to leave before either of them.

After saying their goodbyes and watching their boss disappear behind he metal doors of the elevator McGee immediately turned to Tony.

"What did you do to Ziva?" Tim asked quickly

"What do you mean Probie? I didn't do anything! She wasn't feeling well..."

"Uhuh" McGee cut him off. "I'm going too. Abby and I are going to the movies"

"Thanks for the invite McRude!" Tony snapped at his co-worker

"You might want to make right with Ziva, Tony. You know before she assassinates you your sleep" he said with a chuckle.

With that he collected his stuff and strolled to the elevator with a bounce in his step.

DiNozzo watched and gave a frustrated grunt at the sight of McGee's happiness. Probie had plans? He could pull himself together? I bet when Abby poured out her heart that little Timmy didn't stuff it up.

That is it Tony thought. Without another word he too grabbed his gear and headed straight for the elevator. He pressed the button a thousand times and the damn thing wouldn't come. Great he sighed to himself. Abby and Tim were probably boinking in the elevator. DiNozzo hit the stares and jumped straight into his car. He was going to Ziva's.


	4. Scared?

Tony drove crazily through the traffic and chuckled to himself as he recalled Ziva's driving. He wasn't as bad tonight but god, he just wanted to get to her apartment as soon as possible. Traffic seemed to be moving nowhere just two blocks from Ziva's. Without thinking he swung his car into the curb. Parking quickly he sprung out, locked it and continued on foot to Ziva's apartment

He made his way through the streets and his power walking soon escalated to a quick jog. What in the world was he actually doing? He cursed to himself as the traffic started moving. He was already half way there so it would've been stupid to go back to his car now. After all Anthony DiNozzo does not do stupid, just kidding. It was about 9 o'clock and he was frolicking through the streets, arms flailing, puffing and panting just to see Ziva.

He finally got to her building and bounded up the stares. Once reaching her floor he came to a sudden halt. With all of the traffic, running and frustration he hadn't even began to think about what he was going to say to Ziva or the fact that he just ran up a couple of flights of stares when there's an elevator.

There he was, staring at her door. This is just fricking great he thought to himself. Then it hit him, he was going to be honest he would start off with something like "Hey Zeevaaah" and finish with "I'm madly in love with you" turning on the DiNozzo charm and giving her a sultry glare

Solid plan he though to himself after giving a nod of approval. Calmly he walked to her door and knocked twice. Manly knock, way to go you, he praised himself. Lets face it, it was one of the few thing he had done right today.

Ziva flung the door open and in her right hand she was clutching a kitchen knife. Before a surprised look could sweep across her face she changed her expression to a what the fuck are you doing here look.

"What do you want?" she scolded.

Clearly shocked by the fact she was wielding a knife and still mad at him he panicked.

"I love Ziva, well you because you are Ziva. Really madly, hey" Tony stuttered and stumbled over his words. Not exactly what he had planned but at least all the words were there (sort of)

"Tony... I..." Ziva all of a sudden looked very confused as fear wiped across her face.

"What are you so scared of?" Tony mumbled in a soft whisper after a rather lengthy silence

"What am I scared of? Everything and everyone has been taken away from me over the years. Slowly and it hurt. It hurts still and I still hurt. I couldn't even begin to imagine you being taken from me let alone having to live my life without you. I've tried so hard to ignore my feelings for you, to push them to the back of my mind and cloud them with thoughts of totally different things, in fear that if I got to close to you, you would leave. Somehow, whether it was your choice or not, you would leave. That's what scares me, Tony. You scare me. The thought of having you then having you taken away petrifies me!"

Tony paused, mouth open in shock from what she had just said. So raw and so real.


End file.
